A gas turbine engine generally includes a compressor section, a combustion section, and a turbine section. The compressor section progressively increases the pressure of air entering the gas turbine engine and supplies this compressed air to the combustion section. The compressed air and a fuel (e.g., natural gas) mix within the combustion section and burn within one or more combustion chambers to generate high pressure and high temperature combustion gases. The combustion gases flow from the combustion section into the turbine section where they expand to produce work. For example, expansion of the combustion gases in the turbine section may rotate a rotor shaft connected to a generator to produce electricity.
The turbine section generally includes a plurality of rotor blades. Each rotor blade includes an airfoil positioned within the flow of the combustion gases. In this respect, the rotor blades extract kinetic energy and/or thermal energy from the combustion gases flowing through the turbine section. Certain rotor blades may include a tip shroud coupled to the radially outer end of the airfoil. The tip shroud reduces the amount of combustion gases leaking past the rotor blade.
The rotor blades generally operate in extremely high temperature environments. As such, the airfoils and tip shrouds of rotor blades may define various passages, cavities, and apertures through which coolant may flow. After flowing through the various passages, cavities, and apertures, the coolant is exhausted from the tip shroud into the flow of combustion gases. Nevertheless, conventional configurations of these passages, cavities, and apertures may result in disturbance of the flow of combustion gases, thereby resulting in reduced aerodynamic performance.